


Seja Minha

by Mindiangrowl



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:43:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2052270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindiangrowl/pseuds/Mindiangrowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Universo alternativo pré-Dandy fic obscena com história desleixada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seja Minha

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ana(BrazilTMP)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ana%28BrazilTMP%29).



> Esse fic é 1 de 2 presentes de aniversário para minha querida amiga brasileira do twitter e companheira canceriana/bebê de verão Ana também conhecida como @BrazilTMP, isso foi previamente postado sem edição no tumblr.  
> -MG

Era dias dos namorados e Mindy sentava sozinha em seu escritório. Depois de uma lista de relacionamentos fracassados e encontros desastrosos, ela decidiu que esse ano iria desistir e ficar solteira. Esse era seu primeiro dias dos namorados sem um namorado ou encontro em muito tempo. Com a clínica vazia, ela se encontrou sendo muito produtiva e revisou alguns exames e preencheu papelada enquanto ouvia uma playlist de Rihanna/Beyonce. Rude Boy estava tocando quando ela ouviu uma batida na porta. Todos tinham ido para casa inclusive o pessoal da segurança. Jáque Mindy não tinha ideia de quem poderia ser batendo em sua porta, ela rapidamente pegou o bastão que Danny tinha dado a ela meses atrás e falou : “Váembora, quem quer que vocêseja! Tenho spray de pimenta e uma arma e eu não hesitarei em usá-la, nem por um segundo!"

“Sou eu e se alguém estivesse querendo te machucar, duvido que eles batessem na porta.”Danny disse, abrindo a porta, mas sem entrar na sala.

"Droga, Danny, vocême assustou! O que estáfazendo aqui? Não devia estar indo para cama ou coisa do tipo?" Mindy perguntou com um sorrisinho.

"Não, te trouxe algo. Feliz dia dos namorados, Min.” disse Danny, se inclinando para pegar algo que estava atrás dele, entrando na sala. Ele estava com as flores favoritas dela e uma cesta de chocolates em forma de coração e palitinhos azedos.

"Danny, o que éisso? Oh meu Deus, são aqueles palitos azedos?" Mindy perguntou, ele colocou a cesta na mesa dela. Ela se levantou de detrás de sua mesa para inspecionar a cesta melhor.

“Sim, a moça da loja disse que eles podiam fazer cestas de doces customizadas, então peguei seus favoritos. Não énada demais.”Danny disse, passando a mão no cabelo nervosamente.

“Essas flores são lindas. Obrigada, Danny. Vocênão precisava fazer isso. Foi tão fofo da sua parte pensar em mim. Tenho certeza que podia estar num encontro legal com uma garota, ao invés de aqui comigo.”Mindy disse com um sorriso.

“Eu não tenho tempo necessário em dia algum para pensar em vocêo suficiente. Estou exatamente onde queria estar, aqui com você.” Danny disse, colocando suas mãos nas dela e olhando-a como ela nunca tinha visto. O jeito que ele olhava para ela e o modo como falou essas palavras deixaram-na confusa. Seus profundos olhos castanhos olhavam para os dela dizendo tanto com um olhar, mas ela não podia determinar o que eles queriam dizer.

“Danny…o que estádizendo?" perguntou Mindy, olhando fixamente para os olhos dele enquanto falava.

“Estou apaixonado por você, Min, e não posso continuar impassível enquanto vocênamora esses idiotas. Quero ficar com você. Então estou me declarando aqui, no dia dos namorados, esperando que sinta o mesmo, desejando que seja minha.”disse Danny, pegando sua mão e diminuindo o espaço entre eles.

Mindy sorriu, segurou seu rosto com sua mão livre e acariciou a bochecha dele antes de se inclinar para beijá-lo.

"Honestamente, acho que tenho sido sua por um tempo. Eu sónão imaginava que vocêqueria ser meu.” disse Mindy, se afastando do beijo.

“Estábrincando? Vocêémaravilhosa, linda e inteligente. Vocêéminha melhor amiga, provavelmente minha única amiga e não quero ficar com mais ninguém hámuito tempo.” respondeu Danny.

"Sério?" Mindy disse com um grande sorriso.

“Sim." Danny disse, pegando seu rosto com as duas mãos e se inclinando para beijá-la.

Mindy colocou seus braços ao redor do pescoço dele, trazendo seu corpo para perto do dele enquanto se beijavam. O beijo foi de doce para sensual quando a língua de Danny entrou na boca delae suas mãos foram de seu rosto para seus seios e bunda.

Mindy gemeu enquanto ele apertava sua bunda e ela podia sentir sua crescente ereção pressionando seu corpo. Quando Danny moveu sua boca para sugar seu pescoço, ela moveu suas mãos para a calça dele, rapidamente desabotoando e abrindo o zíper, deixando seu protuberante membro livre.

As mãos de Danny deslizaram embaixo de sua blusa, fazendo o rápido trabalho de remover seu sutiãantes de massager seus seios. Ele removeu sua blusa antes de colocar seus seios em sua boca, primeiro o direito depois o esquerdo, sugando e mordendo-os. Suas ações distraíram Mindy de seus esforços para remover sua calça.

Quando Danny foi tirar sua saia ela o impediu e ao invés disso, moveu suas mãos para cima e para baixo no peitoral e abdômen tonificados dele, antes de abaixar completamente sua calça com sua cueca. Começou a acariciar e rodear seu pênis em sua mão. Ela então o cobriu com sua boca. Danny cambaleou com as costas para a mesa com a sensação da boca quente de Mindy enquanto ela começava segurando todo o comprimento, lambendo e sugando. Danny gemeu enquanto ela continuava suas preliminares, mas a parou quando sentiu que estava perto.

Ele havia sonhado sobre estar com Mindy por tanto tempo e por mais que ele estivesse gostando do oral, ele queria estar dentro dela, para se perder completamente em seu centro.

Colocando ela para cima, ele começou a beijá-la profundamente, enquanto abaixava sua saia, deixando-a somente com uma calcinha vermelha. Danny também colocou-a para baixo e parou.

“Eu te amo e estou consciente que isto estáacontecendo meio rápido. Se quiser parar aqui, nós podemos. Eu só, eu, quero ter certeza, porque depois que ultrapassarmos essa etapa não tem volta, não para mim pelo menos.” disse Danny, começando a entender a importância do que estava para acontecer.

“Tenho certeza, agora me coma, seu idiota.” Mindy disse com um sorrisinho.

Não foi preciso dizer duas vezes a Danny, ele abaixou sua calcinha para baixo dos quadris, dando um aperto na sua bunda enquanto fazia isso. Uma vez ela estando tão nua quanto ele, Danny escorregou um dedo depois dois em suas dobras, colocando e tirando, suas mãos cobertas pela umidade.

“Min…vocêestátão molhada.” disse Danny, sua voz baixa e rouca. Mindy sógemeu enquanto suas mãos foram para seu clitóris tremulando e provocando-a.

Quando ele sentiu seus músculos tremerem ele removeu os dedos. Ele gesticulou para Mindy saltar para cima de sua mesa. Ela abriu as pernas e ele esfregou seu pênis contra sua entrada antes de entrar nela num movimento rápido. Mindy respirou com dificuldade e gemeu.

Danny então começou a empurrar para dentro e para fora de sua mesa. A papelada espalhada, porta-retratos caíram e a mesa balançava, mas Mindy nem percebeu porque sua mente e seu corpo estavam completamente focados em Danny a fudendo e seus músculos contraindo e se preparando para o orgasmo com força. Ela segurou enquanto pode, alcançando o clímax, seus músculos vaginais apertando em volta dele quando gozou. Danny gozou alguns momentos depois, preenchendo-a com a porra quente e pegajosa.

Eles ficaram conectados por alguns minutos. Danny abraçava-a pela cintura e Mindy descansava sua cabeça em seu peito.

Danny tirou, seus braços ainda em volta dela. Ela levantou a cabeça olhando para ele timidamente, olhando intensamente em seus olhos.

“Eu te amo também.” disse Mindy.

“Vocêama?" perguntou Danny asked. Ele não tinha se dado conta atéela falar também que parte dele estava duvidando disso.

“Sim." disse Mindy, beijando-o.

**Author's Note:**

> Obrigada por ler, espero que tenham gostado, agradecimento especial a minha adorável editora número 1 @mindian3(twitter), você pode segui-la em e eu @mindiangrowl (twitter/tumblr), obrigada de novo por ler e até o próximo.  
> -MG


End file.
